


When the Sun Fell in Love with the Night Sky

by TheRoseBanshee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Bond, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseBanshee/pseuds/TheRoseBanshee
Summary: What should be a fight to the death ends up with a magic bond freeing the shadow from the tethers of Ganondorfs magic. Will free will
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. The beginning Dark's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if this work will be rated mature I'm just putting it to be safe. I have no clue where this is going since I dodnt plan on writing this at all

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

The sound had become the only comfort in this prison. A monotonous song to accompany a bleak existence. Grey was the only thing I knew as I stared at the stagnant water in front of my island. The smell was musty and old even older than the time I had awoken years ago alone in this prison. Alone aside from glowing red eyes glaring at me from beyond the mist, and a voice of contempt and malice had spoken to me. 

"I am your master Ganondorf and you are my creation, a dark shadow of the hero of time, formed by black magic. Your sole purpose in your insignificant life is to kill him"

That was years ago 7 I believe though I do not know how I knew. After the voice had faded I was alone. Alone with just thoughts to consume me. At first they were simple like what did I look like. I had stepped cautiously to the still water surrounding me and stared. I was darkness just a silhouette bathed in black like the nothingness I had grown accustomed to and greeted me each day. My form was that of a child back then though now I resemble a young adult despite still being an inky silhouette of a person.

The only thing that stood out were my eyes they were red and glowing no pupil or whites to be found. At times I would stare at them the only source of color in the room, but each time I would stop. A deep clenching in my stomach sickened at looking at the eyes, remembering how they resembled the eyes that had glared at me when I awoke. 

While trapped I had wondered who this hero of time was, why did my master wish him dead? When I had awoken I had been a child so the hero must have been one as well at that time. Who fears a child, and why? I was curious when this hero would show. As years past I grew resentful. Why has he not shown yet? Why does he make me wait? Why does my master leave me here alone in the cold grey nothingness? Why is my only company a dead tree and the sound of water dripping in the distance? Why was I alone? 

At times to quiet the thoughts and the madness that curled like tendrils in my mind I would hum. The songs were short but soothing. Once again I did not know how I knew them, but I did not question it. It would be futile as any of my questions have never known answers. The song were there and they drove away the maddening monotony. 

It was one of these times that change happened.

I was lying cradled by the branches of the lone tree humming a lullaby I did not know the name of. The sound had soothed my rage, but fear clung to my very being still. I had an unnerving feeling something was going to happen. I did not know why as everything in my existence had been as stagnant as the water surrounding me for seven years, but the thought did not drive away the feeling. At the end of the tune I had heard something. Something I had never heard before. The shifting of stone and the sound of splashes drawing forward. 

I felt my body lower merging into the tree to watch as a boy made his way through the mist towards me. He was so bright amongst the dull grey that made my world. His skin and hair was golden and his eyes sparkled like blue waters that were alive unlike the murky listlessness that I had grown accustomed to. His clothes were torn and dirty but still they shone with colors I had never seen. There was no doubt he was alive unlike me who I was fairly sure was an unloving puppet of a person. The thought hurt but I couldn't dwell on it because suddenly it dawned on me. This was the hero of time. 

As he made his way past the tree preoccupied by the door sealed behind, I took the chance to step out of the tree and silently drew my sword and shield. I ignored my confusion as I spoke, "at last you've arrived to die, you've made me wait." 

I felt the bitter resentment rise remembering the waiting and loneliness and jumped onto his sword as he slashed blindly behind him at my voice. He looked confused staring at me. My appearance must be uncanny to someone bathed in light. He was so close I could see little golden spots across his face. There was little silvery and red lines too one had cut through his brow. What were they I wondered, but was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as he spoke, voice hoarse from unuse, "What or who are you?"

Flipping backwards off his sword, I pondered his question. Head cocked to the side, not clear on the answer myself, I just repeated what my master had told me. My sword was still up and ready, expecting the declaration to give way for the fight to the death. My purpose in life. Yet the hero surprised me his face was saddened by my answer, and he slightly lowered his sword as if to ask another question, but I had waited long enough and swung as his defense was lowered. Even with his hesitation he met my swing. I wasn't completely parried though as I saw the red drip down his face from a shallow cut. I was once again thrown off. How could so many colors belong to one being? In that hesitation he returned the slash to my own cheek. Jumping back to put space between us I reach up to graze my cheek. The dark incorporeal form of my hand was also covered in that crimson liquid. I stared mesmerized. I had been sure that my form would not bleed for I was just a puppet right. 

Instead of taking advantage of my stupor he asks another question, "if your sole purpose is to kill me, what becomes of you after I die?"

My eyes snap up to stare into his face caught completely off guard.

"If he dies I would be free right? But master Ganondorf said my purpose my only purpose was to kill him, he said I was insignificant. What reason would he have to free me after? He was the one who left me here for years all alone in the first place? Why did I have to be alone? Also If I'm meant to represent the heroes shadow would i too cease to be if he died? If i die or rot here forever what is the point of killing him? What is the point of being created other than as a person shaped tool? What is the point of me?"

I gasp tossing the sword aside and fall to my knees. I grab the shadowy substance I assume is my hair and tremble. My life is meaningless and I'll never see beyond this grey. My master would have me kill the first color that had ever grazed my path and leave me to rot after. I feel hot liquid fall down my face but am too overwhelmed to question it. 

I feel a warmth surround me and soft whispers of sounds are heard. I do not hear the words that they convey but they soothe my distress all the same. I stare up and the very hero who I had just attacked is embracing me. I would say I'm confused again but ever since he stepped into my cage I have been nothing but confused. 

"Why," I whisper

He puts his hands on my shoulder and pushes to look at my face, "You're not like any monster I've faced you think and feel and you're in distress, I can't just attack an unarmed person crying on the floor.

I would feel a little resentful at the statement but my outburst has me feeling too tired, so I ask,

"But I attacked you..."

He shakes his head, "From the sounds of it you didn't know you had another choice,"

I feel bewildered by the ludicrous statement, What do you mean? What choice do I have? I grab his hand holding the sword and press it to my stomach, "Just be quick and end it, at least free me from this prison."

"No," he roars flinching away from me to throw the sword wear I cant reach.

I look at it forlornly and shift my gaze to him defeated, "It would be a mercy." I do not want to remain in this place my soul tethered by dark magic unable to leave.

"I refuse to hurt you," he whispers, "come with me?"

I gaped at him as if the thought never occurred to me, because it hadn't. So entangled with Ganondorf's magic it wouldn't be a possibility, but I have become more than a mindless tool and with the hero of time on my side perhaps. Perhaps now it would be possible and I could just leave. I feel a fire spark inside me, my own will. The flames lick at the tethers binding me to Ganon's magic, and I feel if I just concentrate, maybe I can be free of his enslavement. I feel the hero grab my hand in an effort to comfort or question, I do not know, but being so close to his light I grab at it. Using the light Ganondorf was weak to along with my own fire I felt the bounds shatter in an explosion of light.

I feel free. Exhausted i caress the others golden face and whisper, "thank you." Before blacking out, I notice my hand start to change. It becomes more solid and detailed than the black silhouette it used to be, but I can't examine any further before the exhaustion wins.


	2. The Beginning Links POV

I was cold, wet and angry. It was like every room in the temple had been created to frustrate me. It was a maze of stagnant water, monsters, and quite frankly he was done. He stared at the door in front of him in apprehension. It looked no different than all the others but a sense of dread permeated the air. He just knew what was inside the next room would be challenging in more ways than one. Taking a deep breath I pushed. The stones groaned symbolizing how long it had been since someone had faced what is inside, but when I looked around I felt confusion. The room seemed endless but empty. Water was still on the ground and fog hung like heavy blankets swirling above. There was a door on the other side, blocked by a small island with a single forsaken tree. Everything was washed in a bleak shade of grey leaving the room feeling much more lonely and cold than the rest of the temple.

I glanced at the tree as if something is drawing me to reach out, but ignored the pull to focus on the door opposite me. It is barred shut and I silently curse my luck, sick of the blasted temple and its mechanisms. Pondering what kind of puzzle might be the key to unlocking it, I knew the door wouldn't have the answer but am too tired to turn around just yet. However a spiteful voice rings out jarring me of my thoughts, "at last you've arrived to die, you've made me wait." The bitterness is palpable. Quickly spinning on my heel I swing the master sword not giving such a hateful sound a moment more with my back turned. The owner of the voice just nimbly jumps to crouch on the blunt side of the blade as if it was a simple dance. The moment left me startled as I wonder how could someone move so gracefully. It takes a moment to break the startled thoughts to realize the figure had moved his face startlingly close to my own. The red gaze is unnerving without pupils. It is hard to tell just where the figure was looking. Whatever was keeping it still gave me a moment to truly look at the creature. It was startling how much it represented me, at least in silhouette. It wore the same clothes and had the same hairstyle, it even held a sword mimicking the master sword. However the silhouette was where the similarities ended because the creature seemed to have no other features. It was pure black as if swallowing any light that touched it. All aside from its eyes that were burning red globes that glowed like torch lights.

I couldn't stop the question of what or who the creature was from escaping my mouth, and the moment of stillness was broken as the being flipped backwards raising its sword. It looked perplexed as it cocked its head in confusion like a puppy learning something new. It caught me off guard to see one of Ganon's minions act so much like a person I almost missed its reply, "Master Ganondorf says I am your dark shadow. He said my sole purpose in my insignificant life is to kill you," The shadows reply is more of a question than a statement as if he didn't truly know or believe that it was an answer to my question. It left a sour taste in my mouth regardless, thinking of the ‘insignificant life’ part of the answer. It did tell me he was a living being and I had seen enough to understand he had the capability of feelings? It was just like the cruelty of ganon to create an actual person capable of feelings, only to be used as a tool left alone to wait. He had been waiting alone for how long for me? I wondered. If that was his sole purpose, would Ganon just leave him to rot if he achieved it? Knowing Ganon that would be the case, and the thought chilled me as I frowned. 

I was about to ask the shadow in front of me, but the question lodged in my throat as he lunged to attack. Barely parrying the thrust, I feel blood trickle down my face. I don't even wince noticing the shadow seeming to stop and stare. He seemed 'jealous?' At the blood and I take his moment of hesitation to return the cut. It was ironic he parried a moment late of receiving a cut just as I had. We seemed to be fairly equal in our fighting prowess although he seemed to fight as if dancing along the shadows, noticing as he once again gracefully jumps backwards. The distance allows him time to brush his hand along the cut. It bleeds the same red as mine and I feel as confused as he looks. I had expected black ink to flow from his skin to convince me he was nothing more than a realistic doll meant to confuse my emotions.

I know this moment would be perfect to charge him, and end the battle quickly. Yet I can't? Instead remembering my earlier musings, Iask, ""if your sole purpose is to kill me, what becomes of you after I die?" 

He stills. Had I known better I would say he was a statue, but quickly his expression contorts and I watch as he breaks trying to find an answer. I hold my breath as he silently tries to grasp at something, perhaps hope? And then the stillness is broken with a shaky gasp. All within a moment he drops his sword and crumbles. He grasps at the shadow that mimics my hair and sobs. Within his choked sobs I hear him whisper many unintelligible but one thing I do catch. “My life is meaningless,” and my heart clenches knowing I had been the one to break him with the simple question.

I can't bear the guilt and kneel into the musty water to scoop the shadow into my arms. I try to soothe him, to stop the anguished sobs. It takes a while but eventually the crying quiets and he wriggles until he can look at my face. The glow in his eyes has dimmed redlecting his anguish, and he looks down at my arms around him and back up to my face. His head tilts to the side again, confused. I am after all the enemy I suppose, and he whispers voice pained from sobbing, "why?"

I'm confused for a moment until I see him glance at my sword and realize he was asking why I comforted him instead of killing him. I'm almost offended as I tell him he's not a monster and I can't just kill someone crying and defenseless. 

He looks at me doubtful and claims he attacked me, but he had no choice from what I can tell, and I tell him that. I fear I misspoke as he grows frantic in response. I miss the first half of his response alarmed at him grabbing my sword, but instead of taking it from my hand and slashing my throat he takes my hand along with it and presses the blade to his stomach. I feel nauseous as he tells me to kill him. He looks so willing to die, to be done with this temple room and I bristle with fury. Not at him but at Ganon for creating this mess. For his cruelty towards someone who hadn't done anything to deserve it. I hurl the sword away where the little shadow can't reach. He flinches at my fury, and I breathe in trying to regain my composure but his hopeless eyes and argument of mercy has me feeling guilt. 

"I refuse to hurt you," it comes out as a whisper but I know it to be the truth. Even though the shadow was a stranger I had grown fond of him. I was empathetic to him, having my own forced purpose, and even to the loneliness that bled into its existence. In fact that gave me an idea, "come with me?"

He gapes at me and for a second. Feeling stupid I realize surely he would have left if he could. Magic was probably involved to hold him captive, but before I can apologize for my foolishness his shoulders straighten and eyes grow brighter. Instead of torches they blaze like raging wildfires. Whatever he was doing I could see him slipping. The fires flickering out and I clench his hand fearful of him giving up hope. He grasps tightly and I can feel a bond form between us and I can feel what he is attempting to do. He is burning the dark magic binding him to his creator, but it's so much and I can feel his soul so small but brave reach towards my own light, and I give it to him willingly. It's almost too much. I gasp as the last tendril of Ganon's dark magick is shattered in a blinding explosion of light.

Rubbing my eyes I feel a soft hand cup my cheek and I look down astonished as the shadow recedes from the figures skin, making his features distinguishable. He was similar to me but now I could see noticeable differences. He was sharp where I was rough. Ganon had created him probably imagining a willful pupet cutting, slicing, and stabbing until I bled to my death. The sharpness was shown in the features that had been hidden. His eyebrows were thinner than mine. He had fangs where my teeth were blunt. A sharper chin was accentuated with high cheekbones. However his face still held onto the softness I had grown out of. Perhaps when Ganon designed him all he could do was remember the little link that glared at him through the castle window, not being able to see the hero he'd grown into. 

The shadows coloring was still dark but alarmingly different. Instead of the inky black his hair was almost white. It was so light and silvery I was reminded of the moon. A perfect analogy since instead of my freckles, the being had little pinprick of a similar silver like stars dancing on his now olive skin. When he whispers, "thank you," I finally looks into the red eyes staring up at me. They were no longer indistinct red globes. The whites, irises, and pupils could all be distinguished. They were large and round and framed by silver eyelashes. They were still red and glowed faintly, but instead of being unnerving they were beautiful. “Hes like the night sky,” I think. Staring until the moment the others eyes close in exhaustion, I feel myself too lulled into sleep.


End file.
